Turkina
"The world has changed and we are mortal. But... I never did want to live forever" - Turkina Bladesong Turkina Bladesong is a Night Elf Hunter with a fierce, bestial countenance that is twinned with an aggressive nature. Description Like many of her kind, Turkina is sleek and graceful, with a long-limbed, athletic build. Her form and stance is predatory in its nature, her features sharp and keen. Her nature is wild and feral, untamed and aggressive, one made for the wilds rather then the streets of civilization. At all times, she seems ready to attack, poised to strike like a huge predatory bird ready to descend upon its prey. Her skin is a typical medium purple color, while her thick hair is jade-green and worn long and loose, falling to her waist. Due to her feral nature, she is often unkempt and filthy, her hair matted and tangled. She typically wears relatively simple leather armor, preferring darker shades to better blend in with her environment. Personality Turkina is aggressive and assertive, feeling that that it is better to fight and die then to live with the knowledge that she ran from a battle. She will rarely back down if challenged, instead responding to whatever is placed before her with swift, decisive action. It is rare that she considers the full threat that she faces; instead, she throws herself into the challenge that is placed before her, ready to do whatever is needed. Those who question her actions often either are dismissed, or receive curt put downs. "That beast could swallow you whole!" ''"Then I'll give it the worst case of indigestion it's ever had!" - A typical Turkina reply Somewhat wild in nature, she prefers not to be constrained or restricted; instead she does as she wants when she wants. Independent and self reliant, she tends to avoid asking for help and does not want to rely on the charity or aid of others. However, at the same time, she tends to cut herself off form others, and overestimate herself. This can lead to severe consequences; she has been known to get herself into situations that she cannot handle alone and be forced to retreat. On more then one occasion, she has suffered severe injuries while perusing her own independence; she sows the seeds of her own downfall, but is seldom prepared to reap the whirlwind of her actions. As a hunter, Turkina has a close bond with her animal companions; she and they communicate on some instinctive level that few others can understand, let alone sense. She is most at home in the wilds, away from civilization; she does not tend to fit in amongst cities, instead preferring to loose herself in the depths of the darkest woods and jungles. When she does interact with others, she is curt and forceful, generally expecting others to do as she orders. History Turkina Bladesong was born in a small community, living on the fringes of the cursed, haunted land known as Azshara. The threat of the fel creatures that lurked there, however, meant that her early life was not an easy one. As she grew, she was toughened and hardened by the experiences of the land in which she dwelt, trained to fight against the creatures that threatened their community. This, in turn, bred a degree of independence and self-reliance in her; she spent long hours away from her fellows on patrols or hunts, in the process learning to fend for herself. Despite this harshness, it was a life that she was content with. In many ways, she relished the tough nature of her existence, seeing it as a chance to constantly test herself. Those foes she faced were not threats to her existence, but rather ways to prove her being by facing off against dangerous enemies. Even when the pressures became too much and her community moved back into the seclusion of the Ashenvale forest, she still would travel far and wide to find new targets to prove her capability against. It was only with the arrivals of new creatures into the forests that her practices changed. Her initial observations of the Humans and Orcs did not make a good impression; Initially she witnessed, first-hand, the Orcs' despoiling of Ashenvale with the associated outrage at the destruction of her home giving her a burning desire to destroy those who had dared defile their sacred homeland. This goal, however, was stopped short with the revelation of the return of the Burning Legion, and the chance to see how these outsiders would fare. This only served to worsen her opinion, as the humans and Orcs fled before the onslaught of the Demonic armies. Rather then join those who saw the legion coming and ran fearing what chance they had against such a foe, she chose to make a stand and face them - she knew that she could do no less. While the Legion's minions were powerful, they still had form and substance and, as such, they could be hurt. She proudly stood with her fellow Kaldorei against the Legion, vowing to fight until the last fiber of her being if needs be to stop them. And, at the end of the day, the Night Elves had won; yet they had lost as well. With the World Tree destroyed, their precious immortality was lost; furthermore, the seclusion of their lands had been irreparably shattered. Turkina could see that their world, their time was over, finished. However, instead of dwelling on it or trying to reclaim what was lost like so many others, she instead decided to forge a new life for herself, striking out to take on the strange new world that they had been hidden from for so long. To her, this world was the ultimate challenge; beyond the comfortable, familiar forests of home were all manner of strange lands, populated by peoples and creatures that she had never imagined; it was to these lands that she ventured, seeking top test her abilities against the foul denizens that lurked in the shadows of the world. To her mind, the world had become the ultimate hunt, populated with the deadliest prey known. Her goal, then was to find the greatest threat, the greatest single challenge to her that she could, then stalk it and bring it down. Companions Koshi Never one to shy from a challenge, Turkina chose a companion that would be dangerous for her to approach and tame. Leaving familiar lands behind, she traveled all the way to the Blood Elf homeland of Quel'thalas, venturing through the dangerous Plaguelands, to find her target. Once there, following a long and arduous journey across some of the most dangerous lands of Azeroth, she managed to capture and tame a Springpaw Lynx, claiming it as her companion. She chose well; Koshi (as she named it) is every bit as fierce and aggressive as her master, more then willing to throw herself into battle at Turkina's side. While the two have only traveled together for a relatively short time, they already share strong bond. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter